Under Different Circumstances
by Twinkletoes626
Summary: When Meowth and Pikachu fall into a portal to a world with just pokemon, they lose their memories! Through a series of events, they end up forming an exploration team. Join them as they adventure throughout the World of Pokemon, while in the process trying to figure out how they got their in the first place! (Not a slash)
1. In Which It All Began

Author's** Notes: Hello again, dear reader! 'Tis your favorite(not) author. I present to you my first multi-chapter project! Please let me know what you think of it if(hopefully when) you review! Well, shall we begin?**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own the story that you are about to read.**

"_pokemon language"_

"regular/human speech"

_thoughts_

Our heroes were greeted by a bright and beautiful day as they traveled throughout the Kanto region. Twelve-year old Ash Ketchum had just won the Unova League, and now he had decided to come home and challenge the Kanto League.

Along with Ash was his beloved partner, Pikachu, and Misty, his best friend. Misty was proud to have finally trained her sisters in the art of being a gym leader.

"Believe me, it was no swim in the pool," She would say whenever someone asked her how she had managed to train them so well

They were currently taking a break from their travels in the remote Venturing Islands. The islands were true to their name. There were many places to explore, as Ash was quick to figure out. Misty had a hard time keeping up with him.

As our heroes ventured along, they were completely oblivious to the threesome observing them from the bushes.

"Come on, let's grab that yellow rat and go!"

You guessed correctly. It was Team Rocket, the not-so-villainous-or-frightening gang of thugs that constantly tried to get their hands on Pikachu. No, they couldn't just go and catch their own pikachu. They had to have the one currently walking alongside Ash.

"Jessie's right! I'm so sore from crouching for so long!" James agreed to his teammate's previous complaint.

"You two bettah shut it." Meowth, the only one with any brains on this team, commanded.

"You can't tell us what to do!" growled an angry Jessie.

"I have tah or yous twos are gonna blow it. We have tah be patient. We'll wait for the twoips tah leave Pikachu alone, then strike. They can't help Pikachu if they don't even know he's in trouble," Meowth explained with a grin. Team Rocket quietly held back their laughter.

While Team Rocket hid in the bushes, Pikachu was wondering if something else was hiding in them. Ever since they had arrived here, Pikachu had been hearing strange things from the forest near the Pokemon Center where they were staying.

(Begin Flashback)

_Pikachu strolled along under the full moon. He was enjoying the walk. It was a chance for him to be alone with his thoughts, away from his hyperactive trainer, the sensible yet somewhat temperamental Misty, and the annoyingly persistent Team Rocket. Suddenly, however, his peaceful trance was interrupted._

_ "Pikachu..."_

_ Pikachu looked around and perked his ears. Had he imagined that, or had someone actually called out to him?_

_ "Pikachu, come. Please come."_

_ There it was again! Pikachu briefly wondered if he had been hitting the ketchup a __little too much._

_ "Pikachu, you are needed..."_

_ "Who are you?" Pikachu called out into the darkness._

_ "Come, Pikachu,"_

_ "Tell me who you are! Show yourself!"_

_ "I shall call until you visit me. When you want answers, just follow my voice."_

(End Flashback)

Pikachu had been trying his best to avoid the voice since then, but after nights of fruitless musing, he had decided to find the source of the voice the next time it called out to him. Little did he expect the time to be right then.

_"Pikachu, I know you here me, and I know you are intrigued by me. Each day, you grow more and more curious as to who I am. Come to me, and you_ _ will__ find out."_

This time, Pikachu was ready. He dashed after the voice, completely forgetting about Ash and Misty at the moment. He needed to find out who this was. He had to know.

Seizing the opportunity of a shocked Ash and Misty and a runaway Pikachu, Team Rocket sprang into action. First came Meowth, then Jessie, and then James, all three running after Pikachu. That snapped Ash and Misty out of their daze, and they chased Team Rocket and Pikachu.

After running a short for some time, Pikachu found an enchanting pool. Coming up for a closer look, Pikachu stared into its depths, completely entranced by the swirling, changing colors.

"_Wow..."_ Was all the pokemon could manage to mumble.

Little did Pikachu notice that Meowth was running full speed and about to collide with him.

"AHHHHHHH!" The meowth yelled, realizing what was about to occur.

Pikachu whipped his head around, just noticing Meowth. Unfortunately, it was too late to dodge. Meowth collided with Pikachu, and just as the humans arrived, the two pokemon tumbled into the pool.


	2. Alliances are Formed

**Hello, beloved reader! I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy with my other story, **_**The Avatar Rebels.**_** Also, I don't think this story is very popular, and I don't think that many people are reading. However, that **_**was**_** only the first chapter, so I shall continue to update, but if you are reading this, will you please review? I enjoy feedback. It lets me know whether or not people are reading my story, and what they think of it. Also, from now on, I shall only respond to a guest review if it is the only one for the chapter. I don't want people getting confused. Now, time to respond to my review!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like this story. Your review meant a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Okay, time for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would **_**definitely **_**have gotten with Misty, and he would have aged, and he would've beaten more than just the Orange Island League...**

* * *

The pikachu groaned as he came to. His head throbbed, and his whole body ached. He slowly sat up and scanned his surroundings. He was in an open field, and the bright sun was shining down on him, making the creature incapable of looking straight ahead.

"Urgh..." The sound of another voice startled the electric mouse, and, perking his ears, he searched for the source of the noise. Finally, his eyes fell upon the shape of a meowth, who was tottering around on his shaking hind legs. Pikachu walked up to the other pokemon, stumbling a bit while trying to manage the few steps.

"_Um, hello?_ _Are you okay?_" the pikachu asked uncertainly.

"AHHH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" the startled feline exclaimed when he realized he had company.

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just-_" The pikachu was about to go on, when he realized how the meowth had spoken to him.

"_Was that human talk? Why are you talking like a human?_"

"I-I don't know. I just did..." the meowth trailed off.

"_There you go again!_"

"I can't help it!"

The electric-type pokemon decided he had more important things to worry about than a meowth speaking in human-tongue.

"_Well, do you have any idea where I can get some help?_"

"Not a clue. I just woke up here. I don't know how."

"_Really? I have amnesia too,_" the pikachu stated.

"You don't just blatantly admit that! Others could take advantage of ya if they find out yous gots amnesia!"

"_You blatantly admitted it!"_ the pikachu retorted.

"Yeah, well I..." the meowth trailed off, unable to think of a smart enough comeback.

Both pokemon sat there in shock. What else were they supposed to do when they woke up in some random field without any idea who they were?

"So, what should I call ya?" the meowth asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"_Um, just Pikachu is fine. I can't really think of anything else, and you_?"

"Just Meowth is good," responded Meowth, unable to think of anything else himself.

Pikachu nodded briefly before deciding to take a walk and find out where he was, since the soreness and throbbing had started to wear off. He might find someone to help him out. Pikachu let Meowth know what he was going to do.

"WAIT, DON'T GO! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" Meowth exclaimed. "Uh, I can't let yous go off and get taken advantage of 'cause you've got amnesia," Meowth continued when he noticed Pikachu's amused countenance.

Pikachu laughed, "_Sure, you keep telling yourself that._" He began his trek through the field, running ahead as fast as he could managed. His running soon turned into a Quick-Attack, and, instead of being scared by it, he used the move to get farther away from Meowth.

"_Are you coming or what?_" he called back to his feline companion. Meowth ran to catch up with the rather speedy pikachu.

"Can't...let...yous...goes...alone," Meowth gasped as he finally caught up. Laughing, Pikachu slowed his pace to that of Meowth's. They walked side by side, beginning to get to know each other on their quest for assistance.

* * *

Ash stared in shock at the place where Pikachu had disappeared. His friend had just disappeared in a pool, and he had know idea where his friend had disappeared _to_.

" .Happened?" Misty choked out. One minute Pikachu was staring into a swirling pool of colors, Meowth charging toward him, the next, Pikachu, Meowth, and the pool had vanished.

"M-Meowth was here, a-and then he just...disappeared," James murmured. It had happened so suddenly, he found it hard to process.

"I have no idea what just happened, but it cost us our pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed, horrified. James, Misty, and Ash all sent rather annoyed looks her way.

"What? I want that pikachu!"

Ash directed his attention back to the area where the pool had once been. If only it were still there! He would've saved Pikachu before he fell in, or he might have even jumped in after Pikachu. At least then Pikachu wouldn't have to be alone with Meowth of all pokemon.

"What do we do now?" Misty, second only to Jessie in snapping out of her daze, asked no one in particular.

Ash could not come up with an answer to this. He wanted to have a plan, but he just couldn't think of anything. All he could think about was Pikachu disappearing to who knows where, possibly forever.

"I-I don't know," Ash finally uttered after a few minutes of forlorn silence.

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Jessie yelled at Ash.

"Ash, for once, Jessie's right, and you have no idea how weird it was to say that. Pikachu could be in danger! We need a plan. We need to find out how to save Pikachu!"

"So we can finally give him to the boss!" Jessie proclaimed. Misty sent her a death glare.

Ash sighed. What could he do? Pikachu, his best friend, his first pokemon, was gone! At the moment, Ash felt like he was living with only one hand. He could still manage, but he just didn't function as well.

"Please, Ash, Pikachu needs us," Misty pressed.

"I WANT MEOWTH BACK!" James bawled.

Jessie sighed, "i guess I _did_ kind of enjoy having him around..."

Ash looked at the three around him, and knew that Misty was right, but she had forgotten one thing. Ash needed Pikachu as much as Pikachu needed _him_.

* * *

Pikachu rather enjoyed Meowth's company. He was actually pretty smart, and he had a fairly good sense of humor. He was lots of fun to be around, and Pikachu was beginning to find a friend in the comedic cat.

Meowth was actually just as pleased with Pikachu. He thought that his companion was the nicest pokemon alive, and probably the most gentle and kind-hearted. Meowth could see Pikachu as someone he would like to get to know.

Unfortunately, neither of them could get to know much about the other, for both of them had amnesia, which meant they barely knew anything about themselves to tell the other.

"_HELP ME! HELP ME!_"

Both Pikachu and Meowth whipped their heads in the direction of the noise.

"_C'mon, it came from this way!_" Pikachu ran torward the cry without a moment's notice. Meowth spotted a few flaws in that.

"Pikachu, you can't just run toward every single cry for help you hear! It could be a trap!" Meowth called, but then he realized it was useless. Pikachu had already run off into the woods. Sighing, Meowth ran after him.

After a while of nonstop running, Meowth finally caught up with the much faster Pikachu. The yellow mouse was crouched over a small, pink-eared pokemon, a plusle.

"What's...wrong?" Meowth gasped out, walking up to the two.

"I-it's my brother. He got lost in a dungeon. We wanted to be like an exploration team, but it was hard. We got separated! I found two old explorer badges, and used one to get out, but he's still in there!" The poor plusle was gasping for breath. Meowth felt a pang of sympathy for her, as did Pikachu.

"Don't worry. We'll help your brother get back safely!" Pikachu assured teary-eyed pokemon.

"R-really?"

"Of course we will!"

"Thank you so much! The d-dungeon is straight ahead. You'll be able to tell when you see it," the plusle had the biggest smile on her face as she informed Meowth and Pikachu on the location of her brother.

"We'll be back soon! Don't leave!" Pikachu ran in the direction that the plusle had pointed out, Meowth trailing behind once more.

Running after Pikachu, Meowth called out, "You do realize we have no idea what a dungeon is, right? Not to mention, WE HAVE AMNESIA!"

"Relax, it can't be that hard!" Pikachu called back. Meowth sighed. No matter what he said, Pikachu had already made up his mind. They were going to save that plusle's brother.

* * *

**Is it good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know in a review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
